Just Keep Asking
by mysecretlife27
Summary: The lack of Ramy fics is sad, so I wrote this randomly. It begins in bad, but ends in good. Hard to explain without giving it away. Please read and review! RAMY4EVR!


**Hello, Ramy fans! I have officially watched every promo and read every spoiler! I have watched every Ramy video on the web, and I finally got inspired a little bit! YAY! The lack of new Ramy fics is utterly depressing. This might just be a oneshot, or I might continue. Let me know what you think! DISCLAIMER!**

General POV

Amy and Ricky were laying on the couch in Ricky's apartment, watching T.V. and trying to stay awake. It was a Friday night, and John was staying with Ricky for the weekend.

"We're both getting tired. I think you should go, Ames." Ricky said softly, moving to get off the couch.

Amy sighed exasperatedly as she sat up and watched him move into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"What's that about?" Ricky asked, before taking a sip of water.

Amy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table before saying, "I just don't understand why I can't stay over here. I mean, you and John are here and I hate sleeping in my room all alone."

"I know. I just can't do it yet." Ricky said tentatively.

"Why not? You stay in my room all the time. What's the difference?" Amy asked, getting annoyed. This wasn't the first time they had had this argument.

"It's hard to explain. There isn't really a difference. I just…" Ricky began.

Amy cut him off saying, "Well, if there isn't a difference, then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Amy! Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm not ready yet? Why does this have to be an issue every weekend?" Ricky asked, struggling to control the volume of his voice so he wouldn't wake John as he became more and more frustrated with his girlfriend.

"I don't try to fight with you, Ricky. Why do you make everything my fault? I try to be understanding and take things slow, because I know the whole "boyfriend/girlfriend" thing is hard for you. But sometimes, this relationship has to be about me!" Amy said back, fighting tears.

"Are you serious right now? My whole life is about you and John! I would do anything for you. I've been bending over backwards for almost three years, just trying to do what you want! And don't make this sound like it's all about my issues with relationships! This has nothing to do with that!" Ricky replied.

"Oh, really? Then, what is it about, Ricky? Please. Enlighten me!" Amy said condescendingly, trying to sound in control but sniffling as salty liquid stung her eyes.

"Why is it always all or nothing with you? Can't you just be satisfied with the fact that I'm trying my best? I'm not running away or making some bullshit excuse about why I can't commit, like I would to any other girl. I'm here and I'm changing the very core of my nature to be with you, because you and John are my whole life." Ricky said, softening his tone when he saw a stray tear slide down Amy's cheek.

"I just get so frustrated with you. It's not just about me sleeping over. It's that you won't talk to me about any of this. It's hard for me to be understanding when I don't get why being with me is so much work for you." Amy said, her voice breaking as she fought back the sobs that threatened to shake her body.

"Ames." Ricky breathed out, rushing to kneel in front of her chair. "You know I hate it when you cry." He said. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks, but they were just replaced by new ones.

Amy tried to compose herself. She sniffed and said with a smile, "Then, why are you always making me sad, you jackass?"

Ricky chuckled and said, "Because I'm a stupid guy with commitment issues that can't see the best thing he'll ever have, even when she's sitting in front of him calling him names."

Amy smiled even wider at this and no new tears fell. "Maybe part of the problem is that the best thing he'll ever have is so scared of losing him that she pushes him away with all her psycho control freak nagging."

"You're not a psycho control freak…" Ricky trailed off. "Okay, maybe just a little bit."

"Ricky!" Amy said, lightly swatting his chest.

Ricky laughed out loud and pulled Amy in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his collarbone.

"This is always gonna be a fight for us, isn't it?" Amy said as they pulled out of the hug.

"Not always. Only until we're both ready for the same thing at the same time." Ricky said.

"When will that be?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But, until then, I want you to remember that I care about you. Most of the problems I cause in this relationship are because caring about you scares the crap outta me. But I'm working on it. Okay?" Ricky answered.

"Okay. I'll try and remember that if you do something for me." Amy replied.

"What is it?" Ricky asked.

"I want you to remember that I only pressure you and nag you, because I care about you too. So much, and it terrifies me when I get the feeling you don't feel the same way." Amy said.

Ricky smiled and leaned toward her. She smiled back at him, and he planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Amy said, "I should get going."

"Yeah." Ricky said, getting up to walk her to the door.

"I had fun, despite the fighting." Amy said before she left. She stretched slightly to place a kiss on the corner of Ricky's mouth.

"Me too." Ricky said with a chuckle.

"Goodnight, Ricky." Amy said.

"Night, Ames." Ricky answered. Amy turned to leave, but Ricky stopped her saying, "Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah?" she answered, turning back to look at him.

"Don't stop asking." he said simply.

"Asking what?" Amy asked, utterly confused.

"Don't stop asking to spend the night here. One of these nights, the answer will be yes." he explained. "Just don't give up on me."

Amy smiled and said, "The chances of me giving up are, like, zero. You do remember who I am, right?"

Ricky laughed quietly and pulled her in for another, longer, kiss.

"Yeah. I remember. And thanks for waiting on me, Ames. I know it isn't easy for you." he said.

"Yeah well, no one has ever told me that dating the father of the baby I had at fifteen would be easy. I don't think anyone on earth could tell that big of a lie with a straight face." Amy said back, squeezing his hand one last time for the night before adding, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya, Amy." Ricky said, closing the door and smiling.

He walked into the spare room where John was sleeping and peered over the side of his crib. He stood there for a while before going to bed, thinking about how lucky he had gotten. He was one of the very few people who get a second shot a good thing.

**I can't decide if I like this one or not. I always get nervous when writing TSLOTAT fics, because I've never had a lot of luck with them. Anyway, please review and let me know if I should continue. I don't know if this is even a good idea, so I'll let you be the judges. Adios, faithful fan fiction readers!**


End file.
